The Colours Of My Heart
by fashionpolice478
Summary: Hermione and the Malfoys are the only survivors of the war. She agrees to stay and live with them. With all her loved ones gone, is her life really over or is there still someone who will bring a spark to her life?
1. Chapter 1

The War is over… finally. I learnt a lesson to cherish the ones I love and treasure. I've lost Mother and Father. It was not a choice. In the end, Harry was the one who sacrificed his life for the world. Voldermort has been destroyed, his army has been sent to Azkaban. Ron and Ginny died in the hopes of saving Harry, but they were too late, so they were murdered too. I felt like my heart was breaking into a thousand shards when I saw my friends and close families die and being killed right before my very eyes. It hurts like a burning wound to remember them. I lost everything. When they left, it felt like a part of me was being snatched away. A part that can never be what it used to be. Tears flow down my cheeks like a waterfall of emotions. I don't bother battling my grief and pain. I don't care about anything anymore. The only ones besides me who survived the brutal war were the Malfoys. Somehow they were not sent to Azkaban. I did not pay them any attention. Even as they walked towards me. The spark that used to ignite my brown eyes is now blown away. Like a candle flickering in the wind. As I look up, I met the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. Guilt filled his eyes but I ignored them. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided not to. "Hermione Granger, please do accept our apologies" Narcissa's voice filled my ears. Part of me wanted to curse them for what they've done, but then another part of me whispered that they hadn't always been on Voldermort's side, especially towards the end. I just nodded my approval weakly and slowly walked away. A hand grasped my elbow frantically and I stopped dead in my tracks. I did not look back but I my ears were ready to listen. "Please stay with us for the time being." Draco's voice whispered. I shook his hand off my elbow furiously and turned around to glare at him in the eyes. "How can you expect me to do that?" I asked vehemently. When a few seconds passed, leaving my question unanswered, I continued. "After all that you and your family have done?" I piled him with another harsh question. Hot tears that weren't meant to be there, rolled down my tear- stained cheeks. Narcissa stepped in between her son and I ready to break off any trigger of violence. She placed a cold hand on my shoulder and gave me a sad smile. I gasped internally at her first sign of regret and comfort. "


	2. Chapter 2

The door has been closed, the door to my heart.

The one that used to be opened by time, just for you.

Now, you have gone from my life.

I have to let you go, even if I don't want to.

Millions of thorns in my heart

There was time it was crushing and fading away

I'm speechless and lonely

There's no more sacred light

All the tones have gone

Listen to me, my sun,

My heart cries

I'm sad because I'm stabbed by the arrow of love

Please say it, my sun,

A poem about my life

About me, who couldn't beat time


	3. Chapter 3

I was torn between what I wanted and what was inevitable. Would Harry and Ron have approved of my stay with the Malfoys? For a moment my heart and head were separated.

Everything in me wanted to run away from the Malfoys, so I would never ever see their faces as long as I live. But a logical part of me whispered that I had no place to stay in, no food and no clothes.

If I were to go to the muggle world they would get suspicious about my missing friends, perhaps even the Dursleys. I'm a stranger to my parents, ever since I casted the spell to forget everything about me and the wizarding world.

I have no family connections other than my aunt who lives in Germany. I hated this. I hated the choice I had to make.

I closed my eyes, hoping that when I open them, I would be with my friends, seeing the smiles on their faces, hearing the laughter that erupts among us. But when I opened them, I only saw the Malfoys waiting patiently for me to make my decision, the dead bodies that surrounded us.

No matter how much I wished I could go back to the past, reality still has its clutches on me. I can never be the girl I used to be. Those golden memories with my loved one are nothing but just a mark in my mind.

All the laughters, hugs, cheers, tears and kisses are gone. Like a shell that has been swept away by the waves. I can never return back to that moment of time.

Memories that will someday fade away. Ever since the War ended, I knew that I can never be whole again. Narcissa must have sensed my sorrow, because the next thing I knew, I was engulfed in a hug.

A hug that seemed to exist a long time ago, in another dream. But now, I could feel the warmth from Narcissa. I never expected something so kind and gentle from her. I had no energy to push her away, instead, I crumbled and tears incessantly fell down my cheeks. I sobbed so much, that I had difficulty breathing.

I felt like a little girl once again. All my barriers down. I collapsed in Narcissa's arms. I wanted nothing more than to sleep and be in a bed. I nodded my head and spoke weakly, " Please bring me to your manor" I fell into darkness but before I fainted I felt strong arms picking me up.


End file.
